


Dancing in the rain

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kissing, Other, Rain, idk what to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: Quick one shot of Florence getting wet by the rain and Valdemar drying her off.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dancing in the rain

The soft thumping of rain hitting the ground could be heard from inside the library where a small group of doctors argued with one another, though the rain went unheard. Finally after two long hours of bickering, the doctors left the royal library to go home, except for two who had stayed behind to continue their work.

Florence the apprentice of the lead herbalist, and quaestor valdemar sat at the opposite ends of a table, with books surrounding them as they occasionally look up at one another or to write down notes. 

Florence slowly looked up from the book she was currently reading. “Do you hear that…?” 

Valdemar didn’t even bother to look up as they scribbled down a note and continued to read “hear what?” 

Florence quickly shut her book, rather loudly and ran to the window seal. She perched herself on one of the cushions near it and looked outside, her face lighting up. By then the quaestor looked up from the book they were reading 

“What? What is it florence?” Valdemar asked once more

“It’s raining!” She exclaimed, leaping up from her spot and booking it out the door of the library. “It’s raining!” 

“Florence? Florence! Where are you going!?” Valdemar called out as they also stood up, but didn’t chase after her. Instead, they went to the window, already too aware of Florence's antics. 

And they were proven correct as Florence ran out into the rain, instantly soaking herself and her uniform. But she didn’t care, she didn’t seem to have a worry or care in the world. Even with vesuvia dying around her, how could she when she was merely a child still. In over her head, trying to look for a cure that probably didn’t exist.

That’s what probably amazed valdemar the most. That Florence was only 19, and had already decided what she wanted in life. It was something they commended Florence for. Not only that, and though they would never admit it out loud, Florence enticed them. 

Valdemar gave a soft sigh as they watched through the lightly tinted window as Florence spun around in the rain, admiring how even in her state of mess, she was still one of the most beautiful things valdemar had seen. 

By now her hair was dripping, droplets of rain water and her skirt no longer had it’s puff but was sagging. Valdemar shook their head and walked calmly down stairs, not walking in the rain, but waiting in the door frame.

“Florence, it would be best to come Inside. It would be utterly terrible if you were to catch something.” Though something in their tone suggested otherwise, which made florence laugh 

“Really, I’m sure it would be quite delightful for you…” she stopped her spinning but stayed out in the rain 

“And why is that?” They tilted their head to observe her more. From this up close, valdemar could clearly see that florence's once white uniform top was quickly becoming somewhat see through. Not only that but her face was flushed, most likely from the running and jumping that she had done.

If valdemar has a heart or blood pumping through their veins, their heart would probably be beating very hard and their face would probably be burning up as well. 

“Because…” she paused “you would have another person to dissect…” 

“Hm. As tempting as it sounds, I don’t think I could do that to you. Not when you are so bright, and hold more interest than most of the other doctors...Now come inside now, and let’s get you cleaned up so we can continue our work.” 

Florence thought for a moment, then nodded as she quickly ran to take cover where Valdemar stood. 

Valdemar and Florence walked to the library again, this time entering the dungeons to clean up while Valdemar continued their rant about how foolish it was for Florence to run into the rain.

“Sometimes that’s life, you just need to run into the rain and enjoy it. If you aren’t enjoying life then what’s the purpose?” Florence asked as she dried her hair with a dry cloth that valdemar handed to her

“There is no point to life except for the goals that your human minds make up to add purpose to life.” Valdemar handed Florence a simple black robe “when you are done getting dressed into this, meet me upstairs so we may continue. I’ll also allow you to spend the night here since it is getting late and it doesn’t seem it will stop raining anytime soon.” 

“Stay… here? Like in the palace?” Florence asked as she took the robe 

“Yes.” Valdemar responded. 

Florence looked at the robe then at valdemar “umm I have another question. Why do you have a nice robe down here?” She asks 

“It’s my robe, but you may borrow it for tonight. If you have no more questions, then I’ll be on my way. Meet me upstairs after you are done changing.”

“Ok, oh and also, thank you.” Florence added “ I know it wasn’t a very rational move on my behalf to run into the rain so I appreciate you giving me dry clothes and helping me.” 

Before Florence could stop herself, or Valdemar could back up, Florence walked towards Valdemar, reaching up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on valdemars cheek. 

They quickly backed up in shock as Florence laughed and walked away to one of the workers rooms to change.

Valdemar placed their hand over the spot where Florence had touched them and felt something in their chest that they hadn’t felt in a long time. Something that set them ablaze in such a short amount of time. And although it was foolish to even feel this way for a mere mortal, and how irrational it was, and not professional for their work, Valdemar found themself completely enchanted and entrapped with Florence. And they would be damned if they were to let anything happen to her, so long as they stayed by her side. 

  
  



End file.
